


The show must begin

by Hold_on_im_simping



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cute, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hold_on_im_simping/pseuds/Hold_on_im_simping
Summary: The show must go on some might say, but I say the show must begin.





	The show must begin

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by something similar happening too me

**Prologue**

The show must go on some might say, but I say the show must begin.

The bustling of backstage staff shook Alice out of her daze, 10 more mins until the show begins. They didn’t have a dance team name, they just went around performing at schools and festivals. Little does everyone know what happens behind the scene and in practice,

_ Wrong, _

_ Wrong, _

_ Wrong, _

_ WRONG, _

_ ARE YOU STUPID?! _

_ Your pronunciation is wrong, _

_ Start over. _

_ I don’t care that you’re about to pass out! _

_ WORK _

_ WORK  _

_ WORK! _

It was the middle of summer and this was Alice’s last performance, she loved to dance, but the group’s expectation was too high. Also, highschool was too stressful, so she decided to quit dance. It was a hard decision, but she knew she wouldn’t regret it. She will miss her friend and her cute dance partner. Jake Lin, ranked #2 in dance and 3 in rap and singing, no wonder he is the heartthrob of his high school. Jake rounded the corner in his first outfit, he looked Alice in the eye and said,

“This is your last performance, right?”

Alice could only guilty nod. 

“Well at least you won’t have so much stress, you’ve been complaining to me for weeks,” he sighed as they walked towards the stage’s side entrance. They stood in position and the music started, that performance was the best and worst. Alice wasn’t too nervous so she could dance better than normal, but the pain knowing she will have to leave all her friends was immense. After the performance, Alice had collapsed backstage in tears, Jake was supporting her as she went through the graduation of all the dance members. Once everything was cleaned up everyone was picked up by their family, when Alice’s parents drove up, Jake gave an unsuspecting Alice a hug. 

“I hope this isn’t goodbye,” Alice said quietly, trying to balance all her gifts in her arms.

“It won’t be,” Jake replied.

Alice returned safely to her home and began to get ready for bed, wiping off her makeup, she murmured words to herself.

_ I’m so ugly _

  
  



End file.
